DE 102 44 883 B4 discloses a heating means for a vehicle, which contains a reformer for generating a reformat gas containing hydrogen gas from a fuel containing hydrogen and from an oxidant. Furthermore, an oxidant line connected to an inlet side of the reformer for feeding the oxidant to the reformer is provided. Moreover, a reformat gas line connected to an outlet side of the reformer is provided for drawing off reformat gas. In addition, the heating means comprises an afterburner integrated in the reformat gas line for converting at least part of the reformat gas with an oxidant. Furthermore, an afterburner heat exchanger is provided, which is integrated, on the one hand, in the reformat gas line downstream of the afterburner and which is integrated, on the other hand, in the prior-art heating means into a heating circuit for heating the interior space of a vehicle or for heating an internal combustion engine of the vehicle.
DE 10 2005 058 530 A1 discloses a fuel cell system, whose reformer has two fuel ports, which are separated from one another and lead to a flow evaporator each in the reformer and to which liquid fuel can be fed. The reformer has, furthermore, an air port, to which an air line is connected for supplying the reformer with air. Furthermore, a circulating line may be provided, which introduces anode waste gas of the fuel cell into the air line leading to the reformer upstream of the reformer. In addition, liquid fuel can be introduced into the recycling line in the prior-art fuel cell system, as a result of which the fuel enters at first the air line and via this the reformer. A relatively broad range of performance can be obtained for the reformer due to the different possibilities shown for feeding fuel to the reformer.